


Violet

by shinayashipper



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinayashipper/pseuds/shinayashipper
Summary: “You know, I really like your eyes, Yugi.”“Oh?” Yugi tilted his head to the side slightly, his tone playful. Those eyelids with the much too long eyelashes lowered down, making his eyes look half-lidded. “What do you like about them?”-Just Seto thinking about Yugi's beautiful eyes.Short & sweet Rivalshipping drabble
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Red! This is based on prompt: “You know, I really like your eyes." and I just think about Yugi and those beautiful eyes of his~ and also Rivalshipping because you know we need more soft, sweet Rival over here~
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Yugi’s eyes had always been an unnatural colour. Violet, dark purple, sometimes they were a peculiar shade of blue under certain lights. Seto stopped questioning the abnormality of it after he learned Yugi’s hair was actually his _natural_ hair. His boyfriend might be small but he sure had such interesting genes in him.

Those eyes of his were also so large and expressive. Yugi was always the type of person who put his heart on his sleeves, you could read him like an open book, and his eyes expressed well on whatever he was feeling. They became a duller colour when he was having a bad day, almost shutting down when he smiled _those smiles_ that reached his ears, shining bright when he was excited, flashed with something like lightning when he was angry.

His eyelashes were much too long but they framed his eyes nicely. They tickled Seto’s cheeks whenever they leaned in close for a kiss or cuddle. Seto didn’t mind, though. He must admit the overall look of Yugi’s eyes really… suited him.

“You know, I really like your eyes, Yugi”

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. They were laying together on Seto’s bed with Yugi’s head on his chest. The smaller man looked up at him, supporting his chin on Seto’s pectoral. The violet eyes (a little darker this time, maybe due to the light) were wide as he stared at Seto before Yugi blinked and actually had the audacity to _smirk._

_“Oh?”_ Yugi tilted his head to the side slightly, his tone playful. Those eyelids with the much too long eyelashes lowered down, making his eyes look half-lidded. “What do you like about them?”

He was teasing. Seto knew this but took the bait anyway, offering a smirk of his own. Seto’s hand came up and tucked a part of Yugi’s blonde bangs behind his ear so that he could see those half-lidded, darker violet orbs more clearly.

“The colour,” Seto started, hand now caressing Yugi’s cheek. “It’s a strange one.” Yugi paused, blinked, then let a small laugh at that. “You said you liked them!” The sultry voice of his from earlier was now gone, replaced with small childish giggles.

“Oh, I do like them,”

Seto sat up slightly and Yugi had to get up as well because of it, those curious wide eyes staring up at him. Slowly, Seto’s hand made its way from Yugi’s neck to his chin, lifting it up, mindful not to let Yugi strain his neck too much. Seto leaned in closer, Yugi’s eyes were still as wide as a saucer, locked into his and couldn’t seem to turn away. Slight blush dusting his cheeks, right under his eyes. The colour violet from Yugi’s eyes and the slightly reddened skin blended well on him and Yugi actually looked…

_“They’re beautiful.”_

And with that, Seto leaned in further, those beautiful violet orbs slowly shut down, long eyelashes tickling Seto’s cheeks, and their lips locked into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [[My Tumblr]](https://shinayashipper.tumblr.com/)   
>  [[My Twitter]](https://twitter.com/CelesMochi)


End file.
